1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery method of a compact disc, and more particularly to a recovery method of a compact disc, which may be performed in an environmental protection manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact disc comprises a circular base plate made of plastic material, and a metal layer plated on one side of the base plate. When the compact disc is worn out, it is directly thrown away. However, if the compact disc is directly thrown away, the metal contained in the compact disc will easily cause an environmental pollution. In addition, the metal and the plastic base plate may be recovered and reused. Thus, waste of the compact disc will cause consumption of the resource.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a recovery method of a compact disc, wherein the waste compact disc may be recovered and reused, thereby preventing causing an environmental pollution.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a recovery method of a compact disc, comprising the steps of:
a) crushing a compact disc into multiple pieces;
b) placing the multiple pieces of the crushed compact disc into a stripping solution, thereby stripping the multiple pieces of the crushed compact disc, so that a metallic layer of the crushed compact disc is separated from plastic base plates of the crushed compact disc;
c) filtering the plastic base plates and the stripping solution, thereby separating the plastic base plates from the stripping solution containing the metal;
d) recovering the metal;
(1) passing the stripping solution containing the metal through an absorbing agent, to perform an ion exchanging reaction, so that the metal is attached to a surface of the resin;
(2) adding a regenerating agent into the combined stripping solution ion exchange resin, so that the metal ion is detached from the absorbing agent, thereby regenerating the absorbing agent, so that the absorbing agent may be recovered and reused;
(3) placing the stripping solution into a plating bath, to perform a plating process, so that the metal is attached to a negative electrode of the plating bath to be recovered; and
e) recovering the plastic base plates.
At the sub-step (1) of the step (d), the absorbing agent may function as a filter, whereby clean water may be separated from the stripping solution, so that the clean water may be recovered and reused.
The step (d) further includes the steps of:
(4) collecting and melting the metal attached to the negative electrode of the plating bath into a melted metal;
(5) forming the melted metal into an ingot; and
(6) forming the ingot into a metal block.
The step (e) further includes the steps of:
(1) cleaning the plastic base plates that have been carried away from the stripping solution by clean water;
(2) drying the plastic base plates that have been cleaned;
(3) twisting the plastic base plates that have been dried into multiple particles, thereby forming the particle-shaped plastic material.
After the sub-step (1) of the step (e), during a rinsing process of the plastic base plates, a residue metal on surfaces of the plastic base plates is dissolved into a water solution, and the water solution containing the residue metal is then poured into the absorbing agent.